


Sea Level

by Megane



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidents, Car Accidents, Car Chases, Close Calls, Drowning, Fear, Mention of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It couldn't have happened at a worse time. A late night trip and one baby mammoth almost cost the team more than lost time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off Emilie Autumn's song ["Swallow"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OdmRFscBiFw).

It was one in the morning, completely dark and completely empty on the road. Night creatures were running about as freely as Etro intended.  Every now and again, Prompto would be jerked awake by loud whinnies and deep roars. Gladio kept his eyes open, even if it was just barely. He kept Ignis awake with conversation and continued to convince the advisor to take breaks. Whenever they pulled off to the side of the road, they couldn't move too far away from the car. Curious eyes caught their flashlights and lit up brilliantly in the night. Prompto winced and stepped back slower to the car. It was best not to venture, Ignis reasoned, "especially with His Highness still in the car." It made sense to the others why Noctis was completely asleep at this hour. The young prince had been running and climbing a few hours prior, trying to serve as a distraction in battle. He leapt and transported himself all across the impromptu battlefield. If anything, the other three had no qualms in letting the royal get his energy back.

At the next brief pit stop, there weren't as many creatures about. From what Ignis could see, a river opened out into a small pond not too far from their location. The group ventured closer. Noctis grumbled and wandered off to take a piss. Gladio backtracked to the car for some snacks. Prompto took hearty drinks from the water, whining softly about how thirsty he had been. Ignis surveyed the lake and drew his eyes up the river. It disappeared behind the scattered trees and made him wonder how far it led. Maybe they could follow it to another city? He patted himself down, searching for their mobile. Something knocked on his shoulder and grabbed his attention. Gladio smiled and carefully balanced the cell phone on Ignis' shoulder.

          "Much obliged, Gladio."

The bodyguard hummed, laying out cans of Ebony and the few selection of snacks they had on hand. Noctis eventually returned and stuck his hands in the river, sighing softly and muttering to himself. The three chalked it up to the prince sleep talking before he turned and stared at them pointedly.

          "What time is it," he repeated, voice raised a bit.

          "Right! It's..." Ignis checked the phone's home screen and closed his eyes, sighing through his nose. "Two twenty-eight, Highness."

          "Fuck that," Noctis added, very lowly under his breath.

Noctis eventually joined the group for bevs and snacks. He shook his wet hands on Prompto, smiling wickedly when the blond protested. Ignis yawned wide, covering his mouth with his hand holding the can of Ebony. When it was time to go, the blond offered to drive instead.

          "No, seriously. I'm  _wide awake_ now." He smiled, brow raising. "So you can chill in the passenger's side for a bit."

          "I'm fine, Prompto. I assure you."

Prompto pressed his thin lips together and crossed his arms. He tilted his head to the left and stared up at his friend.

          "Okay. If you're sure."

          "I'm positive, but..." Ignis felt it would be wise to compromise. "If we take another break before settling down for camp, I'll let you take over."

          The blond smiled brightly then, eyes squinting closed. "Sounds good to me!"

Gladio shook his head as he tied up the plastic bag with their trash in it. Noctis yawned wide. 

          "Leave it to Prom to get excited about driving," the bodyguard muttered.

          "Yeah. Keep me out of it," Noctis added.

          Gladio smirked. "What, you don't wanna get your license, Noct?"

The prince responded with an exaggerated shrug of one shoulder and turned away, heading back to the car. His companions followed along soon after. The light snacks had them all feeling a bit more awake. There was still an undetermined amount of road left in front of them, but they collectively decided to hold out long enough to make it to a petrol station or body shop. Gladio had control over the phone, mostly to keep the prince and his blond buddy from playing phone games all morning. He checked the time and announced that it was three-ten. Before he could ask what Ignis wanted to do, they felt the ground rumbling. Violently. The four looked about, though Ignis could only give unsure glances to his left and right. Gladiolus and Noctis unclipped their lights and flashed them off to the sides.

Noctis was the first to see it, but everyone felt it at the same time.

A baby behemoth stormed maliciously towards them and rammed the car. One of its horns jutted between the driver and passenger doors. The other horn speared through the front of the car. They were lifted into the air. Prompto jerked towards the door; Ignis reached out for him. Gladiolus held tight onto Noctis' shoulder, trying to pull the prince closer to his form. But they all were forced to separate as the mammoth lowered its head down and slammed the car onto its wheels again. The four jolted, scrambling to hold onto something -  _anything_ \- to keep them from falling out the car. The frame let out a telling, shrill squeak as the mammoth pulled its tusks free. Before any of the four men could do anything, the car was suddenly above them and then just as quickly, under. They spun haphazardly in the air. Gladiolus' voice trickled away, ripped from their ears as he fell out the car. Noctis kept a death grip on Ignis' blazer, fingers curled tight in the material. The car bounced once and rocked the duo hard. Noctis opened his eyes briefly and noticed that Prompto wasn't in the passenger seat. When had he fallen out!?

The luxury convertible slammed on its side, and as it rolled onto its nose, forced Ignis out of the car. The advisor let out a pained shout. His arms twisted backwards for a few brief seconds. When the pain suddenly lifted, he realised it was because Noctis had let go of him. The tight, white knuckled grip had been lifted, and while that was a relief for his shoulders and thankfully not dislocated arms, it was horrible. He lost the prince! The advisor rolled onto his stomach and watched as the car slammed down once last time and rocked over onto its side. He pushed up slowly; his body was numb with pain and adrenaline. He heard footsteps fast approaching. A circle of light bounced hastily. Prompto raced up to the car, whimpering Noctis' name as he checked the car. Ignis fretfully checked over his shoulder for the beast, and only heard the soft squelch of flesh. His heart thudded in his ears. He couldn't see Gladio from his position. He took a step forward and winced. He couldn't tell how badly his leg was hurting, but his right was heavier to move. Prompto's worried voice flitted up over the deafening sound of his heart beating.

Prompto checked and double checked the car, knowing there was no reason to double check but dammit! Logic had no place here right now!! He took long steps backwards, opening out his hands as he looked about him. He swallowed and called out to Noctis again, cupping his hands around his mouth. There was something he was missing. Prompto flicked his head up to the scattering of trees, both hoping and not that the prince was up there. It was hard to swallow down his heartbeat. He stepped around the car and checked the ground. The ground had an abrupt, jagged edge. He trotted closer, light dipping over the edge and down towards  _the water_. He dropped down to his knees and called out again, hoping that Noctis was - and wasn't - down there. He wasn't sure if he had good timing or if Etro was extending a merciful hand, but the prince's body bobbed up above the water for a few seconds. As Noctis dipped out of sight again, Prompto flicked a look over his shoulder.

          "Gladio! Iggy! He- he's down there! Noct's down there!"

          "His Highness? Is he safe?" Ignis questioned, voice betraying the urgency he felt.

          "I don't know! I- I- I don't think so!"

Gladio jogged over to meet with the others. His strides were slow and heavy. He had blood seeping down over his left eye, but he was only  _slightly_ woozy. Ignis turned his head towards his companion, relieved beyond words that he was okay. Prompto jumped to his feet and stared down with wide eyes to the water. He couldn't swim - at least not well, not with someone else, but he had to try. He took a couple of steps back and bounced in place. Gladio brought his attention up from Ignis just in time to see Prompto jump

straight down

over the cliff's edge.

           _"Prompto!"_ Both men shouted, moving closer towards the edge. _  
_

Gladio readied himself to jump, but Ignis pressed both hands against his chest. 

          "It won't do any good for you to jump as well! We need to find some safe place to retrieve them!"

          "We have to hurry," Gladio stated, voice grave, words quick.

They hurried, ignoring whatever pain rose up in protest. If they didn't find some kind of shore, they would have to greatly improvise. And that would only serve to pull things out of their favour.

 

Prompto swam as quickly as he could, pulling the water away from his body as he dove down. Noctis was sinking slowly downward. His torch light was a helpful marker as to the prince's location. Thankfully for the gunner, Noctis wasn't dropping very quickly. Otherwise, they'd...  _he'd...._ Prompto's brows knit together. It was taking a lot of effort to get to the prince. He wasn't a fast swimmer, and it wasn't something he was proud of. Actually, he didn't really have a lot of reasons to swim, so he usually avoided it. Right now, he was overcome with guilt at his ineptitude, but he wasn't letting that stop him from trying.

Ignis and Gladio slid down the steep edge, stumbling forward as they jogged towards the edge. The shore was covered in damp earth and gravel. It was stable enough to use as a reconvene point. Ignis flicked his head upward, mentally backtracking where they once stood on the cliffside.

          "You can make this," he stated breathlessly. He walked up and pointed to the cliff with his flashlight. He drew a line down to where he estimated Prompto had fallen. "Be safe."

          "Back in a flash."

Gladio ran forward and then quickly treaded water. He inched forward once he was able to float and soon switched to determined strokes. Ignis watched, helpless with his options. He wasn't one for swimming, and it wouldn't make sense for him to join Gladio if he could. He'd get in the way. He'd just be in the way. He repeated the words over and over in his mind, trying to reenforce that this was the best idea. Let  _Gladiolus_ go. Let the bodyguard, the muscle, his trusted friend go instead. Ignis' body was alight with conflicting emotions and levels of pain. He wasn't aware that one of his ankles was sprained, that - on that same leg - he had a buckled fracture. He sat down carefully and placed his head in his hands, waiting for Gladio's weighted return.

Prompto had grabbed onto Noctis' wrist, but now he was running out of air. 'Not good' ran through his mind about ten times as he started to pull his best friend upward. Instead of mentally panicking, he forced himself to think positively. He could still see the surface. There was enough air in him to make it  _that_ far. But it was hard carrying heavy weight underwater. He didn't want to stop believing in himself, but even he thought like a realist. It was getting easier, he thought, and the surface was getting closer and closer. The water was getting thinner. He had almost made it! The tips of his fingers pierced the surface. He could hear the distorted  _sploosh_ of water over his head. His heart sang in victory. _  
_

But his body hummed in fatigue. Bubbles lifted his mouth and nose in a steady stream. He watched as his hand retreated back beneath the line of salvation, and he felt his last thought was  _'At least I tried'_.

So he was surprised when his body was jerked hard to the left, and air aggressively filled his lungs. He coughed violently, feeling water exit his nose as well. While that was unpleasant, he was just glad to be alive. Gladio wasn't quick with his words. He instructed Prompto on how to hold Noctis before telling the blond how to secure himself.

          "What about you?!" Prompto blurted out, holding Noctis' limp body with both arms.

He felt Gladio's hands tighten on his shoulder and waist, but the bodyguard shook his head, smiling weakly.

          "I made it out here, didn't I?"

Prompto opened his mouth for a retort, wanting to say something to thank or compliment the guard - even if he did it in a round about way. Instead he got:

          "I'm sorry."

And he meant it. Gladio stared at the blond's pale face and took in that weak, humbled tone. 

          "You're _safe_ ," he said instead. "Now do as I told you so we can bring Noct with us." _  
_

          "Right...!"

It was a hard swim and a valiant one, but Gladio pulled their bodies along with his own. It might have been easier and even safer to take them one at a time, but he didn't want to leave Prompto out there. If it wore him out a bit, who cared? Gladiolus was set to bringing the three of them back. Which he did, much to Ignis' insurmountable relief. The advisor stood again, now feeling the pain flare up in both legs. He hissed but didn't comment. Prompto and Gladio stood when they were able to. Prompto let the taller male take Noctis away. Gladiolus carefully set Noctis down on slightly dryer looking land and unclipped their flashlights. He didn't want to blind the prince once he came to. Prompto walked carefully, eyes focused on the reclining form and on Gladio as he set to work. But his movement was interrupted by an angry advisor. Ignis' nostrils flared as he took in a deep breath, chest puffing out when he did. Prompto felt the hand tighten on his forearm but didn't shrink away. This time, when he used his 'puppy eyes', he didn't do it on purpose.

          "That was foolish of you! You could have drowned right along with him! What would we do then? Did you think I forgot? You can hardly swim! What would you have done if you had lost his Highness? How would you have gotten back if Gladio didn't swim out there?"

The words came at him quickly. Ignis hardly ever got mad at any one of them, but he was sincerely angry now. His tone was firm and heated. Prompto tipped his head away, too embarrassed to look his friend in the eye. His eyes fell closed. He agreed with everything Ignis was throwing at him.

          "I'm sorry," he stated again, voice a bit more solid this time. "I didn't... I couldn't leave him down there." He brought up his head. "I'll never do—"

His words fell short. He was surprised. Arms wrapped around his wet form, drawing him impossibly close. Ignis hugged him tight, cheek pressed against his damp neck. Prompto mostly heard the rush of air against his vest; he didn't hesitate to return the hug. Upon this return, Ignis squeezed him tighter. The blond didn't make a sound. His brows twitched in protest, but he exhaled upon being released.

          "You're a fool," Ignis stated. His voice was softer but still resolute. He moved his hands to Prompto's shoulders.

          "I know," Prompto admitted with a weak smile.

He laughed gently, feeling Ignis cup the side of his head. He was pulled forward, and the advisor kissed the wet mop of hair. 

          "Thank Etro you're okay," Ignis whispered, hugging his friend once again.

Prompto placed a hand on Ignis' back, resting his head on the advisor's shoulders. His fingers curled into the fabric of the black blazer. The fear hit him belatedly. He fought back the tears that stung his eyes. They separated and then turned quickly at the sound of coughing.

Gladiolus huffed out a hopeful "Noct!" as the prince started coughing violently. He carefully rolled Noctis onto his side and soothingly rubbed the prince's back as he upheaved water. Noctis groaned, unsure that he liked his welcoming back into consciousness. Gladio's helped ease Noctis onto his back again. 

          "Noctis!"

          "Highness!"

came closer as the prince placed a hand over his eyes. The memories came back to him in rapid succession. The toss - the fall - the shock of water slamming onto his back. And he remembered seeing the clear light of the full moon before everything went dark. He drew in a shuddering breath. It was too much to be awake now. He felt that same pull against his mind. He was moving beyond and away from his body. His elbow dropped heavily against his torso. The hand slipped down from his eyes. He had fallen under again, but this time, he would be easier to bring back.

          "We'll need to call Cindy," Ignis stated.

          "I'll find the phone," Prompto offered.

          "I'll help you look."

Gladiolus watched as the two retreated, telling them to be safe as they departed. He huffed out a sigh and maneuvered to sit more comfortably. Water was behind him; the slope towards the cliff was to the right of him. More open water sat to his left. He peered out to it. At this time of night, the water looked pitch black, and the light of the waning moon was just barely enough to pierce its darkness.

 

 

Noctis stirred again, feeling much more comfortable than he remembered being before. The bed shifted as he carefully sat up. His head was throbbing; his throat felt raw. His chest... Gods, his chest... He swallowed, hating the feeling of fire it caused. The door clicked open, and a heavy "Highness" greeted him.

          "You're awake," Ignis stated, stepping closer to his charge.

          "Unfortunately."

Ignis walked over as Noctis brought his feet over the edge of the bed. He reached down a hand to the prince who took it to keep himself steady.

          "Easy, Highness," the advisor muttered, keeping his free hand hovered near Noctis' back.

          "'m fine. Relax," the prince retorted, squeezing Ignis' hand as he steadied himself.

Okay, he was a bit far from fine and could do with a few hundred things to eat. He glanced up to Ignis, who was staring down at him. The concern was thinly veiled on his face, and Noctis sighed. He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

          "Fine," he drawled.

In the next second, Ignis pulled Noctis closer for a hug. The prince chuckled and pulled his hand free from the advisor's. He pat Ignis' back with both hands weakly. They pulled away after a few seconds, but the hug served its purpose. Ignis' expression had lifted greatly. He helped the prince out of the bedroom and towards the inn dining area. Gladio was getting a second cup of coffee. Prompto was in the middle of dusting his hands as he pulled his foot away from the trashcan step. He turned slightly and gasped, throwing open his arms.

          "Noctis!!"

          "Don't hug me— _fuck_."

Ignis took a slight step to the side as Prompto skipped over. The blond lowered down and wrapped his arms around Noctis' waist. Prompto pressed his cheek against Noctis' chest and gave him a squeeze. That wasn't the problem for the prince. It was what happened in the next two seconds. He placed his hands on Prompto's shoulders, groaning slightly as the blond lifted up his body. He called down to his childhood friend.

          "Put me down, you idiot."

          "Noct! You're okay!"

          "You won't be if you don't put – "

          "Prompto, it would be best to put His Highness back on his feet now," Ignis stated diplomatically.

          The blond smiled but did as he was told. "Right. Sorry, sorry!"

Noctis straightened out a hand and hit Prompto over the head. He let his hand rest on the blond's scalp before he drew away. Gladio watched the scene from his position near the coffee machine. He chuckled out a "Mornin'" when Noctis came closer and gave the prince some space to work. Ignis walked over to the buffet, adding cut up fruit to a small disposable plate.

          "What happened to the car?" Noctis asked, stirring cream into his coffee.

          Gladio shifted his weight. "Called Cindy and told her the details. She took the car; her old man brought us into town almost for free."

          "Almost?" the prince lifted his brows.

          "With how much it's gonna cost to fix the car, I say we bought that ride."

          "Mn."

Noctis took an experimental sip of his coffee and nodded his head. It was good enough. He wasn't too keen on coffee, but he worked with what he had. He turned and stole a kiwi slice from Ignis' plate and popped it onto his tongue. He faced Gladio and moved to the bodyguard's side, wrapping an arm around him. Gladio chuckled and stated "Awwww" as he brought his arm around Noctis' shoulder. He let out a low rumble as he brought the small prince closer. Noctis' expression remained even as he took a sip from his coffee, though he was happy his friends were glad to see him.  As he pulled away, Gladiolus reached up and ruffled the departing prince's hair. Noctis scowled and looked over his shoulder, heading towards the common room. They retold Prompto's 'heroic' dive, giving the blond credit for being ambitious.

Noctis leaned back, watching as the trio relived the experience amongst themselves, adding more dramatic flair (courtesy of Gladiolous and Prompto) to lighten the admittedly horrifying situation. Ignis chuckled and flicked his gaze up, seeing Noctis staring at them with a small smile on his face.

          "Something on your mind, Highness?"

          The prince tipped his head away and shrugged slowly, taking another drink. "Not really."

Ignis watched him for a moment before his attention was grabbed again by Prompto doing a "trust fall", despite sitting down. Noctis closed his eyes for a moment before turning his his head to the right andstaring out the blinds to the outside. That was a close call, but he was glad that they were there. He could only return the favour by watching their backs and protecting them just as they had for him.


	2. Bonus: Noctis' View

Gladio had fallen out the car. He heard it, and it was too late to reach for him. Noctis mentally cursed and pressed himself against the back of Ignis' seat. He reached around and grabbed his advisor. His fingers curled tight into the blazer; he felt bones pop in protest. His body slammed against the car door two - no, three - times now. His right arm was going numb, but he _had_ to hold on. It was in the middle of a flip that he realised something felt off. When he opened his eyes, Prompto was gone -  _gone -_ from the front seat. And that made it all the more important for him and Ignis to stay together. If they could.

And unfortunately, they couldn't. They had no say in it.

Noctis felt his body jerk to the side again, and suddenly, Ignis was under him. He was still clenching onto the advisor's blazer, but he had to let go. If he held on, he'd end up getting pulled out of the car and/or hurting them both. He hit his face against the driver seat headrest. He hissed in pain, having accidentally bit into his cheek. The impact disorientated him, and he was already nauseously dizzy, being the last one to remain in the car. He barely registered that Ignis had slipped out of his hold. The wind was knocked out of him as he collided with the opposite passenger door. His legs hit the car seat as he was flung out. The starry sky sailed above him. Noctis couldn't find the energy or ability to call out. The stars rapidly pulled away from him. The prince tried to collect himself and toss a weapon out to the wall, but the intense stinging of water shattered all of his thoughts. Breaking the water's surface stunned him. His body was already in pain from being tossed about and then spit out from their vehicle.

In spite of this, he tried to swim. His body felt like lead, but he kept trying to move upward. His head peeked up through the surface. He pushed himself up to take a deep breath, but water filled his mouth. He spit it out and tried again, only to get the same results. Despite how hard he tried, his body started to fall under. His logical thoughts told him to stop struggling, but his need to survive trumped it. He tried to correct his mistake and tread water, but the minute he calmed down, his body went under. Water surrounded and filled him. All thoughts quieted, almost placated by the fatigue ridden peace. It was suddenly so much better to stop struggling.

His body leaned back, and he started up at the wavy ceiling of water. The stars were lost amongst the distortion of waves, but he closed his eyes and imagined how they looked soaring above his head.

 

_A cosmic stairway_

_car flipping, twisting, the sound of screaming and metal_ _  
_

 

_Calm... calm..._

_overhead darkness, blank - starless_

 

__He felt hands frame his head. The touch was warm and welcoming. Noctis opened his eyes. Everything was still above him, but he knew that he was floating. S... somehow he knew. The moon was full high up above his head, shining a bright light down towards him. His fingers splayed out slowly, but he didn't reach out towards it. It didn't feel right. It was welcome and warm, but..._ _

__He wasn't ready._ _

__The thoughts echoed through and around him. A soft voice spoke for him, and he closed his eyes as if accepting it. Something touched his forehead. His body felt heavier suddenly. For an instant, he came back to himself and saw the waves above him bubble and distort rapidly. And then he was lost again._ _

 

It was official. He hated waking up in any respect. The water rushed out of his body and felt horrible in his mouth. He heard the splash against the ground. Gravel dug into his shoulder. "Dizzy" was not quite the word for what he felt. He walked the fine line of unconscious and impolitely-ill-but-alive with wobbly grace. He felt something large and warm against his wet back. A shadow loomed over him when he opened his eyes the slightest bit. His vision blurred and crossed. He covered his eyes, not wanting his friends to see the confused state of his eyes.

He could hear the voices but couldn't form words to respond to anything. He tried to control his hand to reach out to one of them. But it was all beyond him. The light behind his eyes was soft and tantalising. It tempted him to relax, to fall into it. But again, he resisted. A brief surge of pain flicked up over the joint of his shoulder as his arm fell down, and the silence enveloped him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I kinda wonder what happens if it were the others in Noctis' place. Ha! If anyone else does it, [add it to the collection.](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Tag_Along_Challenge)


End file.
